Dragonball X Shipudden: Battle in the Multiverse
by Matt-Corleone94
Summary: Bills makes an understanding with Madara and gave him 4 new allies from the 7th universe. However, Madara does not know Bills's real intentions. Goku is transported to the ninja world and agreed on helping in the Ninja War, but gets very sick later in the story. Naruto is left with jealousy towards Goku for his strength that rivals the Hokage, but become friends with him later on.
1. Bills's New Plan

_**Hello everybody, Matthew here**_

_**This is my first attempt on a DBZ X NS crossover story, both are very popular animes so this is going to be my hardest project yet. **_

_**To make sure that people actually like it, please review what you think of it.**_

_**Have a fun reading adventure and hope to hear from you guys soon.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Bills's New Plan**_

* * *

Somewhere in the universe, on a far distant planet, there was a castle surrounded by small planets. The castle belonged to the creatures living there, the God of Destruction and the God of Creation that maintained balance in the universe by destroying and creating planets.

Inside the palace, Whis, the God of Creation slowly walked through the hallway with a serious look on his face and his staff in his right hand. He looked around and saw many self portraits of his comrade Bills, the God of Destruction.

Whis arrived at Bills's door and tapped his staff to open the door. As he walked in, Whis looked far above him in the sky. In the sky was a bed, floating in the air, with Bills still in it.

"Lord Bills, time to wake up now." Whis said happily.

Bills however, was still in deep sleep and only moaned and grunted tiredly.

"Lord Bills, it is time for you to wake up, I have set the alarm on three years." Whis said as Bills slowly opened his left eye.

"I know... I know, just a few more years..." Bills grunted as he turned to the other side.

Whis puts his left hand on his hip and sights.

"Bills, I think it is time..." Whis said as he grabbed his microphone out of his pocket and turned it on. "For another song, how about the song 'Wakey, wakey Lord Bills' or another one?"

Bills opened both his eyes and tiredly rose from his bed with his white sleeping clothes on.

"Okay, okay, please stop this torture." Bills said.

He jumped off his air bed and fell in front of Whis. Whis looks at Bills with a serious face.

"Well then... Time to prepare, go brush your teeth and then take a bath." Whis said with a smile.

Bills walked tiredly to his personal bathroom. He opened the door and started to brush his teeth.

"Don't forget to brush behind your teeth, a clean mouth is a happy mouth." Whis said from out the diningroom.

Bills did not answer him, he only grunted and kept brushing.

He was finally done taking a bath, brushing his teeth and drying himself. He puts his normal clothes on. He wore a light blue cargo pants, a black, blue and gold attire and white and orange jewelry.

* * *

After he puts his clothes on, he went to the diningroom and saw a table full of food, Whis prepared himself.

"Breakfast is ready, have a seat." Whis said.

"Thank you Whis, you are a lousy singer, but a really good cook." Bills said as he took a bite from his food.

"Thank you, I have the recipe from that chef I met three years ago on Earth. Hahahah, no wasabi." Whis said while thinking about three years ago when Bills went crazy because of the wasabi.

"I did not expect it that hot, this time, I can take it." Bills said encouraged.

"So how was your sleep, had some nice dreams?" Whis asked curious as he sat down on the table.

Bills swallows his food and puts his hands folded.

"You know, just like in the past, I had a strange dream again." Bills said serious.

"A dream? Was it different from the last one you had?" Whis asked.

"Very different, I was in another dimension, and there was a huge war between some ninjas and beasts with many tails everywhere." Bills explained

"Hahahaha, that is really strange, what are the details?" Whis asked

"I was next to a guy with long black hair and red ninja clothes on and grey eyes with circles in them. Then suddenly, two opponents appeared before us, Son Goku and some kid with yellow hair and a headband. The yellow haired boy challenged the red ninja, and Goku challenged me. Goku had become much more stronger as I felt his ki." Bills said.

"Son Goku, more powerful? Did you also see something from Vegeta, he did however, manage to draw blood from you, Bills, and he was not even a God." Whis said.

"It was luck! And no, I have not seen Vegeta." Bills said angry as he went back to his story. "Where was I... Oh, uuhhmm... I guess that was it, you woke me up." Bills said as he continued eating.

"Hmmm, anyway, it has been three years since our lovely trip to planet Earth." Whis said.

"It is, how is Son Goku doing, has he managed to get stronger as the Saiyan God?" Bills asked curious.

"Why don't we take a look." Whis said as he tapped his staff on the ground and the room lit up with green balls.

From the green balls, a huge image is showing Goku, only training with his son Goten in an open field far from their house.

"Hmm..." Bills moaned as he puts his hand on his chin. "Nothing special, and it looks like he has not gotten that stronger than the last time. Nor did he tried to use that new Super Saiyan God transformation." Bills said as he sat back in his chair and puts his right hand on his cheek from boredom.

"What are you planning to do, Lord Bills?" Whis asked.

"Whis, I was thinking, you trained me to become stronger, you think you can train Goku to become a God?" Bills asked.

"Absolutely not, my training exercises are only for full Gods, not for saiyans or half blood saiyans who can become on. It just won't work out." Whis said with discipline.

"Damn, there goes my luck..." Bills said disappointed. "What if, and work with me Whis, what if I train Goku to become stronger, I don't have to worry because he will never be as strong as me, but at least he will put up more of a fight."

"Bills, you don't know the rules much, do you? It is forbidden for a God to train someone other than a real God. On Earth, Son Goku became a one, but he was not a full God." Whis explained.

"I want to make sure that my dream comes true this time... And what if I train him, but I am actually not training him." Bills implied as it caught Whis's attention.

"What are you saying Lord?"

"I am saying, that Goku will get the training of his life, only that I am not training him, directly. That way, the Saiyan God will show his true self. Brilliant!" Bills said excited.

"I have to admit, it is a good plan, how are you going to do that?" Whis asked.

"I don't know!" Bills said worried.

"If I may, do you remember Lord Frieza?"

"Of course I do, he was an annoying little brat, but he did his work for me, why?"

"Remember that Goku defeated Frieza and some other strong villains too, why won't we look for the strongest people he had ever faced and revive them for his training?"

"Great idea!" Bills said as he jumped out of his chair. "But after breakfast, I'm not done eating." Bills said as he continued eating and Whis left the diningroom.

* * *

Back in the diningroom.

"Bills, are you done yet?" Whis yelled.

"I am done, I'm coming your way." Bills said as he left the diningroom and entered the livingroom where Whis was waiting for him across the couch.

Bills sat on the couch.

"Alright Bills, here are some of Goku's enemies, with some explanation with it." Whis said.

"Okay, begin." Bills said.

"Let us begin with Frieza, of course, tyrant of the universe and in the past one of the strongest beings. He was on planet Namek to retrieve the Dragonballs for immortality, if he would have succeeded, he would have been able to defeat you, so you owe Goku some credit." Whis implied as he showed the fight between him and Goku before he turned into a Super Saiyan for the first time.

"He did huh? Well Frieza is one of those guys that you can revive, he is pretty useful for some things. I want to talk to him about his actions when you revived him, go on." Bills said.

"Uh-hum excuse me?" Whis said offended when he tapped his staff on the floor.

"Please?" Bills asked with his sweet cat eyes.

"The next one are 5 androids, made my some human called Dr. Gero. Android 16 is a suicide android ment for Goku to kill him at a certain age, Android 17 is a young man who got taken by the doctor, the same with his twin sister, Android 18 who is now a housewife and married to a human named Krillin." Whis explained as he turned the image from Frieza to the Androids 16 till 20.

"Androids? Not much of a machine fan, but go on, maybe some interesting things I should know." Bills said.

"Android 19 is one of the androids Goku originally fought before his heart illness, he is an energy absorbing android that gets stronger with every bit of energy you give him. At last, Android 20, he is almost the same as 19 but he has a much more superior design, he is actually Dr. Gero himself after he asked 19 to turn him into one too for eternal life." Whis explained.

"As I thought, weak opponents, how did those Saiyans had it difficult with them? No, I don't need those robots." Bills said.

"As you wish, next up is an insect creature made by Dr. Gero called; Cell." Whis said as he turned the image from the Androids to Cell. "Cell was Gero's greatest creation, made from the cells of everybody we have met on Earth. He possesses everyone's attacks and even some of Frieza's cells. He hosted a tournament against the world, Goku was up first, but he gave up on him, then..." Whis said as Bills interrupts him.

"Him, I want him to be revived, he is more useful than those silly dolls." Bills said quickly.

"Excuse me, may I finish?" Whis asked offended.

"Okay, okay sorry." Bills said.

"Then Goku's son, Gohan, got a shot at fighting him and after turning into an ascended Super Saiyan, he defeated Cell with a Kamehameha wave." Whis said.

"Okay, thank you, I want him too, please continue."

"This creäture is very similar to Frieza, he is Cooler, Frieza's brother." Whis said as an image of Cooler appeared.

"He is Cooler than Frieza?" Bills asked confused with his arms crossed.

"No, no his name is Cooler, and he is Frieza's big brother." Whis explained.

"Oh, I get it now, kind of funny when you think about it." Bills said with his index finger up.

"Right... Cooler went to Earth because he heard from his own henchmen that Frieza died by Goku's hands. He found Son out camping and fought him, but he transformed even further, not even Frieza was capable of doing that. Cooler was eventually defeated by Goku and sent to the sun to meet his end."

"Frieza's brother huh? I want him too, should be fun to talk to my henchmen and his brother, I can humiliate both, haha!" Bills said.

"That actually sounds like fun, but on to the videos." Whis said as he showed his next image.

"This next on is probably one of Goku's most dangerous enemies he had ever faced. This is Broly, The Legendary Super Saiyan. As you heard in the name, he is a Saiyan originated from Planet Vegeta. Broly and his father Peragus both survived the explosion of the planet and lived in the South Galaxy."

"Hmm..." Bills moaned.

"After he destroyed the South Galaxy, he went to the North Galaxy and ready to destroy it. Broly was defeated by Goku after he borrowed power from the other Saiyans and the Namekian. He was not dead however, he landed on planet Earth and started a new rampage. He was, once again, defeated by Gohan, Goten and Goku. "

"I'm not a fan of him, especially not when he is going crazy like that and do my job." Bills said unimpressed.

"But Lord Bills, you let Frieza do your dirty work too." Whis said smart.

"That was different, the bottom line is, he is not one of my favourites." Bills said angry. "Revive him too." Bills said as he looked away.

"Why him too, you just said that you did not like him."

"This is not for me, but for Goku. If he goes on a massive rampage like that, I will step in, but for now, he is Goku's responsibility." Bills said.

"At last, we have Majin Buu." Whis said as he tried to show an image of Majin Buu, but there went something wrong as Whis unintentionally showed a different image than he ment.

Whis showed an image of what was going on in the Eight Universe, the Fourth Shinobi World War. On the image, Naruto Uzumaki, a ninja from the Hidden Leave Village, fought Tobi and the tailed beast in his Nine Tails Chakra Mode borrowed from the Nine Tails, Kurama.

"Majin Buu was created by Bibidi ages ago and..." Whis tried to explain but instead, Bills interrupts him again.

"Whis wait up..." Bills said.

"I was not done yet." Whis said.

"That is not Majin Buu, that was not the creäture that did not want to give me my pudding. So soft, so tasty, it was one of the things I never had the chance to eat. My pudding!" Bills yelled.

"Bills please." Whis as he tried to calm him down.

"But now that I see it, the 8th Universe is in a war, in my dream, I was in a war too. Whis, continue to show me what is going on." Bills said as he kept showing the image.

"As you wish. It appears to be a war between the nations who allied with each other. That boy is called, Naruto Uzumaki, and he is a genin level ninja from a village called Konohagakure." Whis explained.

"Kono-konoha-hagak, to hard to pronounce." Bills said uninterested.

"Or you can just call it Konoha, easier right?"

"Yeah indeed, tell me more please."

"It seems that the ninja world is in a war with a masked men who is controlling the 7 tailed beasts. The man seemed to have cooperated with a young man called Kabuto and revived many people to aid them in the war."

"A kid is able to revive people, he must be talented." Bills thought.

"He is indeed, Kabuto Yakushi has turned into a sage by fusing his cells with the original snake sage, Orochimaru. He learned a technique called Impure World Reincarnation. originated from someone called Tobirama Senju. However, it takes a bit more to do that technique while I can creat and revive people no problem." Whis stated.

"Who did he revive?" Bills said as he grabbed something to drink.

"Various members of a group called the Akatsuki." Whis said as he showed everyone who got revived. "We have Nagato, Kakuzu, Deidara, Sasori and Itachi. He also revived one of the most powerful ninja's that has ever lived." Whis said when he turned the image into someone else. "Madara Uchiha."

Bills saw Madara's appearance and spits out his drink.

"That is him!" Bills yelled.

"Excuse me?"

"That was the man who stood next to me, in my dream, so Madara Uchiha is his name huh?" Bills thought. "Whis, do you think you can transport me to the 8th universe, I got an idea" Bills asked.

"Of course, Shis and Wills are in slumber so you can go and do whatever you want. Off you go." Whis said as he tapped his staff again and Bills got surrounded by a green light.

Then in a second, Bills left the castle and was on his way to the next universe.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the next universe, on the battlefield, the Five Kage were in their difficult bout with Madara Uchiha.

At that point, Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage, stepped up to Madara who used his Susano'o. As Tsunade was lecturing Madara about her Medical style, Bills finally arrived at the battlefield. The Kage and Madara we unaware of his arrival and only focused on each other.

"So this is the ninja world, ugh what a mess." Bills said as he looked around. "Let me listen to that woman on what she has to say to him." Bills said as he looked around the battlefield.

While he was watching the skirmish, Tsunade and Madara spoke to each other.

"You think you can beat me with Hashirama's will?" Madara asked. "Power is not will. Power is only the ability to make things happen."

"You are wrong!" Tsunade spoke up as she walked a couple of steps forward. "The will of the dead shows its power in those they left!"

As it caught Madara's attention, she continued.

"I used that will to develop my Medical ninjitsu. From there, Medic Ninja and Medical Laws were established!" Tsunade said as she puts her arms together.

Bills, who was watching from far above was yawning from Tsunades boring speech, but still remained hidden from them.

"Rule One! A Medic Ninja must never give up on treatment until their patient's dying breath. Rule Two! A Medic Ninja mist never go to the frontlines! Rule Three! A Medic Ninja should always be at lost of their platoon to die! That is what I teach my student, but there is one more rule!" Tsunade said as she activated her Ninja Art of Mitotic Regeneration, the 100 Healings. "Rule Four! If someone masters the Ninja Art of Mitotic Regeneration, the 100 Healings, they may break the first three rules!" as her transformation was complete.

Bills saw her changing and thought that it was his time to step in.

"I think that is my sign." Bills said as he slowly went down to the battlefield.

Tsunade was ready for her skirmish with Madara when suddenly, she heard an unknown voice speaking up.

"Rule Number Five! If you are a nurse, don't show your face on the battlefield and stay at a hospital where they are useful." Bills said with his arms crossed and a smile on his face while showing his purple aura.

The Five Kage and Madara both looked far in the sky and saw Bills floating there.

"What the... Who are you, talking cat!" Tsunade said as she pointed her finger at him.

"My name is Bills, God of Destruction, so do not call me that." Bills introduced himself as Madara opened his eyes widely open.

"One of your henchmen Madara!" Ay, the Raikage yelled as Madara did not answer him.

Eventually, Madara prepared his seal and jutsu.

"Wood Style! Deep Forest Bloom!" Madara yelled as he tried to capture Bills into his Wood style.

Bills saw his trees trying to grabbed him. But with no success, Bills was once again covered in his godly purple aura and released a huge barrage of ki blasts, destroying the trees.

The five Kage were watching with open eyes on how Bills easily destroys Madara's jutsu.

"That cat creäture, certainly he is not a ninja, and definitely not a God. No matter, just like the Kage, he is going to meet his end." Madara said as he did his next jutsu. "Fire style! Majestic Demolisher!" as a giant flame appeared from him and tried to trap Bills in it.

"Hmm... Fire huh?" Bills thought as he disappeared.

Madara did not see him anymore and tried to focus his sight into finding where he was hiding.

"Lady Hokage, what the hell is going on, who is that creäture!" The Raikage asked.

"I don't know, maybe he is on our side, he is fighting Madara Uchiha. But I could be wrong, after he is done, he may take Madara's place and becomes an even greater threat." Tsunade said as the other four Kage gasped for air.

At Madara's fight.

"Where is he?" Madara said as he still was not able to detect Bills.

Eventually, Bills stood behind Madara with their backs to each other.

"You cannot sense me, because I don't use that thing you called chakra." Bills explained as Madara focused his pupils the other side without turning his back. "I use my ki, even if you manage to use your ki, you still would not be able to sense me because of my God ki." Bills stated.

"So you really claim to be a God? Interesting." Madara asked surprised as he tried to call Susano'o. "Susano'o!"

Before he could do anything, Whis oversaw the fight and transported Bills and Madara back to the 7th universe, and back to his own castle.

Madara and Bills were gone, the five Kage watched over the battlefield and did not find Madara or Bills anywhere.

"What happened to him, he just... disappeared." Ohnoki, the Tsuchikage said.

"Is this the end?" Gaara, the Kazekage asked curious.

"No, this is not the end, as he proved himself to Hashirama, Madara is not one of those guys to just give up and walk away." Tsunade said.

"What does this mean Lady Tsunade?" Mei, the Mizukage asked.

"This does not mean that the war is over, come one, we have to take out that masked man who calls himself Madara." Tsunade said as she went on her way.

The Kage followed her to help out their comrades.


	2. Madara's New Allies

_**Chapter 2: Madara's New Allies**_

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the 7th universe, in Bills's castle, Madara looked around and saw the inside of the castle. He then heard a noise coming from a dark corner.

"Madara Uchiha, nice to meet you." Whis said as he introduced himself.

"And I don't have time for this, where am I?" Madara asked.

"You are in my castle." Bills said as he also appeared from a corner. "In another universe, the 7th to be exact."

"Other universe..." Madara thought. "Interesting jutsu you used, why did you bring me here to this other universe."

"I did not bring you here to fight, or if you want to we can..." Bills said as he came closer.

"Uh-hum, Bills?" Whis said as he stood next to him.

"Okay no fight. I was watching over your fight between those five people. May I ask, how is the war going?" Bills asked smart.

"I don't know, this war was not my idea, but that masked man's." Madara said as he puts his arms crossed. "If you want to know more about the war, go ask him." Madara answered to Bills and Whis and turned his back on them.

"He will come later, now I want to talk to you. I was looking at the war, and I must admit, you have some pretty weak allies. What are those white disgusting things?" Bills asked while he walked from left to right.

"White Zetsu, why are you telling me this."

"How about, I give you the most powerful beings in your possession. You can tell that masked man that he gets more powerful allies than those white things he calls Zetsu." Bills requested.

Madara turned his head towards Bills and then turned around from interest.

"The most powerful beings..." Madara thought. "First, show me what they can do."

"Certainly, Whis, this is your part. I will do the explaining part this time." Bills said as Whis started to show the images again.

"This first one is called Frieza." Bills said as he pointed at the ball that showed Frieza. "An intergalactic tyrant and his strongest attack is that huge Super Nova Energy Sphere used to destroy a planet." Bills said as Madara looked at the ball with his right hand on his chin.

"Frieza..." Madara thought.

"Cooler, brother of Frieza." Bills said as Cooler came on the image. "Much more powerful than him and can transform even further than Frieza. His most powerful attack is also a Super Nova Energy Sphere." Bills said as the image changed into Cooler.

"Cooler..." Madara said with his hand on his chin.

"Next one, Cell." Bills said as the image changed into Cell. "A powerful insect creäture, possesses many cells of the strongest beings and his strongest attack is the Kamehameha." Bills said.

"Cell... He possesses cells of powerful beings, does he have Hashirama Senju's cells?"

"No, Cell is from this universe, not the 8th, so it is impossible for him to have that guy's cells. Last but not least, Broly, The Legendary Super Saiyan." Bills said as the image changed into Broly. "Possesses extraordinary power, able to destroy a planet in mere seconds and probably one of the most powerful beings ever lived, excluding your truly of course."

"Frieza, Cooler, Cell and Broly. What are you planning, you are giving me powerful allies, for what purpose?"

"I give you the most powerful fighters alive, with them, you will most certainly win the war."

"And how would I know they are trustworthy, they won't betray me?"

"No, Whis can put them under your control."

"That is right, they are still themselves, but with an added bonus that they do what you want." Whis explained.

"Hmm... I will get that Kabuto kid to revive them."

"No need, Whis, go ahead." Bills said.

"Of course." Whis said as he tapped his staff and four colors of sprinkles form four types of bodies.

The sprinkles started from the bottom and went higher and higher, creating Frieza, Cell, Cooler and Broly. Finally, the creation was complete, and the super villains were breathing air again.

"Ugh... ugh... Where, where am I?" Frieza said confused as Cooler, Cell and Broly both woke up shockingly.

"Frieza, you here too?" Cooler asked as he saw Cell and Broly.

"How is this possible, no halo, am I alive?" Cell asked as Broly was only calm in his normal form.

"We are alive boys, this is our chance to get our revenge on Go..." Frieza said as he got interrupted by Bills.

"On who Frieza?" Bills asked as Frieza looked afraid at Bills.

"L-Lord Bills, it is you!" Frieza said scared.

"You know the routine." Bills said as Frieza slowly crouched on the ground and bowed to him.

"I am sorry Lord, forgive me." Frieza said scared.

"Frieza what is wrong with you, show some guts and..." Cooler said but the Bills spoke up.

"You to Cooler, bow to me." Bills said to Cooler.

"I will not bow to a purple cat-like creäture like you and..."

"Brother, do what Lord Bills says, if you value your life." Frieza said as Cooler first looked at Bills and saw that he had no other choice.

Suddenly, he also bowed for him.

"Now Frieza, answer me, why did you go to planet Namek?" Bills asked.

"I went to that planet, to blow it up, my Lord." Frieza said.

"If I ever see you act on your own like that again, trust me, your punishment will be the hardest one you will get!" Bills scolded.

"I understand, forgive me." Frieza said.

"Hahahaha feels good to see you bow for me again, now stand up." Bills said as he stood next to Madara.

"You four are going to do whatever Madara Uchiha asks you to do, understand! You guys, are going to win that war from him." Bills scolded while walking left and right.

"Yeah right, I rather go back to Earth and kill Goku and Gohan." Cell said as Bills teleported towards Cell.

"Cell, you get your chance soon, but if you for don't do whatever Madara says, you will feel my wrath. I think Frieza knows what happens when you make me very angry and don't do what I say. If you have the wish to disobey my orders, ask Frieza for details."

"These four are my allies in the war, what is with that guy, Broly. He seems brainwashed." Madara asked.

"Oh, that was my work. From these four, Broly is the most uncontrollable of them all, so I put him under a more powerful spell to assure you that he will obey orders. He will do whatever you tell him to do and the spell can only be broken if I say so." Whis said.

"Alright, sent me back to my universe, I want to talk to some people?" Madara asked.

"Yes, Whis will sent you and the others back to the 8th universe. Good luck." Bills said as Madara, Frieza, Cooler, Cell and Broly disappeared and went back to the next universe.

* * *

While they made their trip, Cell spoke up to Madara in the time space.

"Madara, whatever your name is." Cell said as Madara looked behind him. "Just because we are alive, does not mean you are the boss of me."

"I don't know if you heard him, but Bills made me the boss of all of you. But don't worry Cell, I have something planned for all of you, you will feel satisfied." Madara said as they finally arrived back on the battlefield.

While Madara was gone, Naruto won the fight with Tobi and went out of Chakra mode, landing in Killer Bees arm and fell asleep. The five Kage arrived at the scene and all watched him sleep.

"Bee, what happened to the boy." the Raikage asked.

"Naruto won the fight against that masked man, Tobi. Now that guy is defeated and the Nine Tails is Naruto's new homie!" Bee rapped.

"Oh Bee..." Ay sighted.

Tsunade approached Naruto who slept in Bee's arms.

"Sleep well Naruto, you deserve it." Tsunade said.

"Uh-hum... Sorry to interrupt!" Madara said as everybody looked shocked at Madara for appearing again.

"Madara, where did you come from, I thought that cat creäture defeated you." Tsunade said.

"Never, I'm not so easily killed. I am here for an announcement." Madara said.

"Give up Madara, Tobi and the White Zetsu are defeated, you are all alone with no allies whatsoever." Tsunade said brave with her hands on her hips.

"Hmph..." Madara grunted as he looked around and closed his eyes a bit. "So what, I have some new allies that will join me." Madara said as everybody, even the five Kage gasped for air.

"New... allies, who are they!" Tsunade yelled.

Madara jumped on the highest cliff and pointed at the sky, summoning his new allies from the dimensional portal Whis made.

"Frieza... Cooler... Cell... Broly! Appear!" Madara yelled as they all appeared in order.

The villans flew next to each other with a menacing smile on their face and arms crossed

"They don't look like much, bunch of weaklings, especially that little one with the big head... Lady Tsunade, I will handle this!" the Raikage stated as he tried to attack Frieza.

Frieza got offended by his comment.

"Hey, watch your mouth, before I get angry and blow you to smithereens!" Frieza said.

"Go on Frieza, give the Raikage an example of your strength." Madara said.

"My pleasure." Frieza said as used his telekinesis and grabbed a giant boulder, just as big as a small land.

Everybody was watching from fear.

"That is impossible, only Madara had that kind of ability, but he can do it too! It is too big for me." the Raikage said.

"Here it comes, we will play catch, so don't drop it, hahahaha!" Frieza said as he sent the gigantic boulder toward the Raikage.

"What the..." the Raikage said as he tried to stop it, but then Frieza appeared before him.

"I guess you don't want to play, too bad." Frieza said as he demolished the boulder with his Finger Death Beam.

"H-He destroyed it with just his finger." the Raikage said scared as Madara got impressed by Frieza's strength and grinned menacing.

"Excellent work Frieza, now it is your turn Cell, show them your strength!" Madara yelled as Cell flew a bit forward.

"Hahaha, now, who will be next to tremble from fear..."Cell said as he looked around and then focused his sight on the Mizukage.

She gasped for air and Cell picked out his target.

"Woman with the blue dress, try to dodge this one." Cell said as he went in position. "KA... ME... HA... ME... HAAAAAA!" as a light blue beam appeared from his arm and went in the direction of the Mizukage.

"Oh now, what is that technique? I never heard of something like that."Mei, the Mizukage said worried.

"Mei, watch out, that thing is dangerous!" Tsunade said quickly.

"No matter what, I have to stop it!" the Mizukage said as she did her hand seal. "Lava Style! Lava Monster Jutsu!"

The beam and the Lava jutsu clashed, but the beam was stronger than she anticipated.

"Oh no, it was not strong enough." the Mizukage said as she watched the beam coming closer to her.

At the last second, Cell reversed the beam into the sky and sent it into out space.

"Ha, that was just a small taste, I have more than enough energy, but my turn is over." Cell said as he went back to the others.

"Good work Cell, nice try. Kages, with these new allies, the other two who had not shown their power are stronger than the first two. We are invincible, but I am not that bad." Madara said as everybody got confused by his words.

"What are you talking about Madara?" Ohnoki asked.

"I give you, the Allied Shinobi a chance to fight for yourself. I will give you 2 months to prepare for the war, then we will continue where we left off." Madara said.

Everybody kept looking at him with a challenged face.

Tsunade looked at the other Kages as they all nod yes to her.

"We accept, we will end this war once and for all, and defeat your allies too." Tsunade said as she looked at Madara.

"Until we meet again, that reminds me, tell that Nine Tails Jinchuuriki that the Nine Tails will soon be mine." Madara said as he disappeared with Frieza, Cell, Cooler and Broly.

Tsunade looked worried at Naruto and approached him.

"Naruto, we will not let him take you, I will not stand for it." Tsunade said worried as Naruto was still a sleep.

Tsunade walked away and jumped on a high cliff.

"Shinobi! Madara gave us 2 months to continue the war. In the meantime, go back home and take some rest. After everything that happened, you all need it. Thank you all, for helping us in the Fourth Shinobi War. Kages and Leave Ninja's will go with me back to Konoha for a meeting." Tsunade said as she jumped of the cliff and head back to Konoha with her comrades.

In the 7th universe, in the castle, Bills was sitting on his chair as Whis approached him.

"Bills, what was your plan again, I don't seem to get it much." Whis asked as Bills stood up.

"Simple Whis, I gave that Uchiha guy Goku's biggest enemies, and because those ninjas are already in a world war, it would be a good test for Goku to join them. While they are fighting, Goku will transform into the real Saiyan God and appear before me, and I will step in to fight him, just like my dream told me to." Bills explained.

"That was pretty well thought of you Bills, didn't know you were capable of thinking that far ahead. If you need my help, just call me." Whis said.

"Thank you, but I can handle this alone. Now, I just have to be patient, and watch Goku. When the time is right, you transport him to the 8th universe." Bills said as Whis made a magic ball and Goku's image of him fighting Goten appeared in it.

* * *

_**These were the Teaser chapters, I posted these because it was certain to happen. The other chapters will follow later. First finish my other stories.** _

_**I want to make a deal with you guys, and it is very simple.  
**_

_**If you guys want a new chapter of my Dragonball x Shipudden story, then send me a review what you think of it and if I should update it soon. If I get a lot of update requests, then I will put my other story chapters on hold and start with the next chapter.**_

_**But I also feel like I have to warn you guys, I don't have a full story plan yet and making these chapters will take a very long time, these two chapters took me a week so they won't come fast, but they will come. **_

_**I have some other things in mind that will certainly happen but that is all, I don't have everything for a full story. I can only give the names that will start a fight. The names are Tsunade and Goku. I also have to watch, and read Naruto again so that Naruto fans won't get angry at me. Don't worry, even though I am a DBZ fan, It will all be fair between the two.**_


	3. Goku in Konoha, The Noodle Thief

_**Chapter 3: Goku in Konoha, The Noodle Thief:**_

* * *

In an open field, in the 439 Mountain area district, Goku was training together with his youngest son, Goten. Goku and Goten took a break and sat on the ground from the hard training session they had together.

A couple of minutes later, Goku stood up from the ground and wanted to start a new training session.

"Alright Goten, enough rest for now, let's have another sparring session." Goku said cheered up.

"Sorry dad, but I have to go to school." Goten said.

"Come one Goten, just for a little while, it is not like school is that important." Goku said.

"Mom said that she wants me to do my best at school, and become just like Gohan." Goten said as he grabbed his school bag.

"But Goten, in the past, even Gohan had some time to spar just one time." Goku said.

"Alright, but just for a couple of minutes, then I really have to go, or mom will get angry at me again. You know how she is." Goten said.

"Believe me, I know. Alright, come at me Goten!" Goku said while he stood in fighting stance.

"Here I come dad!" Goten said as he charged Goku and tried to punch him.

Goku saw his predictable punch and disappeared in front of his eyes.

"Huh where, where is he... Oof!" Goten said as Goku appeared next to his son on the right side and gave him a kick in the hip.

"Goten, you have to sense where I am and don't just throw random punches, I taught you that." Goku said wisely with his index finger up.

"I'm sorry dad, I really am trying my best. I haven't fought for a long time and I have studied a lot lately." Goten said.

"Okay, I understand, heee..." Goku said as he sights and scratches his head. "Let's try again." as he charged Goten and Goten did the same.

They both started a skirmish, punching and kicking with great speed, trying to hit each other and eventually went higher and higher into the sky.

"That is it son, keep it up!" Goku said while still being in a skirmish.

The skirmish ended, Goku stood victorious and punched him away toward the ground. .

"Goten, you okay?" Goku asked worried.

Goten quickly recovered from his punch and stood ready for whatever Goku had in store for him.

"I'm alright!" Goten said as he waved at his father in the sky.

"Then, try to block this, okay!" Goku said.

"Go dad, I am ready!" Goten said as he stood firmly on the ground.

"Here it goes!" Goku said as he went in position. "KAA... MEE... HAA... MEE...!" Goku yelled as he tried to do his Kamehameha.

But their training session got interrupted by Goten's mother and Goku's wife, Chichi.

"Goten!" Chichi yelled as she angrily stepped into the field and approached both Goten and Goku as they landed on the ground safely. "Goten, why aren't you ready for school, you know that your studies are more important than fighting!" Chichi scolded angrily with her hands on her hips.

"Sorry mom, I just wanted to train with dad again, I haven't done that in a while and I miss it." Goten said depressed.

"I know Goten, I'm sorry for that, but you have to study to have a happy life later when you grow up. Look at Gohan, he has a wife, a proper job, and a lovely daughter. Believe me, being a scholar is better than being a martial artist." Chichi said wisely with her hands on her hips. "Now, go get your bag and go to school, you are not late, yet." Chichi said as she sent Goten away.

"Okay mom, bye dad, it was fun." Goten said as he flew away to school.

"Awh Chichi, he studies for months, he needs a bit of free time, don't you think?" Goku asked.

"Goku, I know you are trying to spend time with Goten just like you did with Gohan, and I appreciate it, but Goten needs a bright future just like Gohan. You can train with him tomorrow, then it is Saturday and school is closed." Chichi said.

"Okay Chichi, tomorrow it is! I'll just go train by myself now." Goku said.

"You know what, because you are so understandable about this, I'll make your favourite dinner, how does that sound?" Chichi asked.

"Great, thanks Chichi, I am starving already, I could eat a dinosaur, ahahaha!" Goku said as Chichi left with a smile on her face.

"That is my Goku, always laughing and always hungry." Chichi said.

* * *

In the next universe, the shinobi and kunoichi from Konoha went back to their own city by going through the forest. Killer Bee joined the ninjas to help Naruto back to his own town, Kumogakure, until the young ninja could walk again.

Suddenly while Bee was carrying the ninja, Naruto slowly opened his eyes.

"Where... Where am I? Octopops?" Naruto said tiredly as he saw Killer Bee.

"Naruto, you are awake after that fight. How are you feeling, feeling alright?" Bee asked.

"I-I feel tired, but I will be okay." Naruto said as he stood on the ground again. "Thanks for everything Octopops."

"No problem bro! Now that you are okay, it's time to go!" Bee said.

"Okay, see you later. Bye Octopops!" Naruto said as he waved goodbye and Bee disappeared into the trees.

Sakura saw Naruto walking before her and looked relieved to see him back again.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled as she ran up to him and stood on the right side of Naruto.

He turned around and saw her running towards him.

"Sakura, how are you doing?" Naruto asked.

"I am fine, but not so great with the war. After you defeated Tobi, Madara appeared and postponed the war." Sakura explained as she looked at the ground.

"Postponed the war? Why would he do something like that?" Naruto asked.

"I think I can explain that." Kakashi said as he appeared on the left side of Naruto.

"Kakashi sensei, you are here too, tell me why he did that!" Naruto demanded.

"Tsunade told us on the way that Madara disappeared from the battlefield for a while, but that after you defeated Tobi, Madara appeared from the sky with four new allies on his side." Kakashi said.

"New allies? Are they strong?" Naruto asked worried.

"They rival the Kage, or they may be stronger than the Kage." Kakashi said serious as Naruto opened his eyes wide open. "The Raikage and Mizukage saw the power of two of the beings, and they were frozen from their extraordinary ability. The other two were much more powerful." Kakashi said serious as he looked at Naruto.

"Then, we have to find a way to defeat them and... Ooh no!" Naruto said as he almost fell down but Sakura caught him just in time.

"Naruto, you just had a difficult battle, you need some rest, so when we are back, you have to go home and go to bed. Promise me that you will stay there until you have fully recovered." Sakura asked as a favor.

"I... I will, thank you, Sakura." Naruto said.

"If you are not asleep, I will knock you out." Sakura said.

"Ahahah, good one Sakura." Naruto said as he laughed.

"I am not joking." Sakura said serious.

"Oh, hehehe, right..." Naruto said as he walked calmly with the other shinobi and kunoichi.

"By the way, Naruto, Teuchi sent a message to you, he left eight bowls of Ramen for you in your house as you wanted. From all the things you had to do in the war, he wanted to reward you with a couple more bows than you asked. He had to leave because he was out of food, so he is gone getting some more to stock up." Kakashi said.

"Oh great! When I am home, Ramen is waiting for me, I can smell it from here." Naruto said while sniffing and full of energy.

* * *

Back at Goku's training, Goku was still training outside far from his house. He stood still with both fists clenched and eyes closed, trying to concentrate.

"..." Goku sighted.

Suddenly, he opened his eyes and flew up in the sky, punching and kicking at high-speed.

"HEEEYA HA, HA, HAHA, HA, HA, HA, HYAAAAA!" Goku yelled while punching and kicking.

After a while he stopped and stood on the ground again.

"Now, to train my strength and pressure." Goku said as he stood in place again. "KA...ME...HA...ME... HAAAA!" as he launched the beam straight into the sky and sent it back to himself.

Goku saw his beam approaching him fast and tried to catch it up, the beam showed great strength as Goku got buried deeper and deeper into the ground.

After a long struggle, Goku managed to deflect the beam into the air.

"Phew, that was close, I am buried into the ground, so I must have gotten stronger." Goku said happily.

While Goku was busy, Whis and Bills oversaw his actions.

"Bills, when is the time to send Goku to the 8th universe?" Whis asked curious.

"Do it now, while he is training!" Bills said.

"Uh-Hum?" Whis coughed.

"Whis, not this again, you know I am not rude." Bills said.

"Still waiting for the magical word." Whis said smart.

"Oh God... Please Whis, do it now, while he is training." Bills said bummed.

"See, you have to learn to be more polite. As you wish, Lord Bills." Whis said as he tapped his staff on the magic ball and Goku immediately disappeared from sight.

Goku fell in a hole and the entrance of the door closed.

"Wow, what is happening! Wooaahhh..." Goku yelled as he fell in a dimension hole.

"...Wuaaahhh... Ouch!" Goku yelled as he landed hardly on the ground. "Awh, that hurt so much." while stroking his butt.

Goku looked around him and saw a city laying in front of him.

"Was that city already there? I don't remember that being here, I live here almost my whole life." Goku said as he walked towards the city.

At Bills's castle.

"Ha, we did it!" Bills yelled happily.

"Technically, I did it." Whis said smart.

"Right, now we have to let Goku do all the work and just wait." Bills said as he left the room and layed in his bed.

Whis kept looking at the magic ball.

As Goku walked towards the city, he saw a sign in front of the door.

"Ko-no-ha." Goku read. "Let me take a look." as he went inside the city.

The city was abandon, nobody was outside, like a ghost town. Most of the people were save hiding inside because of the war. Unfortunately, the villagers were very well hidden as they didn't hear Goku's voice.

"Hello, is anyone here!" Goku yelled as nobody answered him. "Nobody here, I wonder where everybody is."

Goku walked around the city, looking for shelter and a place to sleep until the villager returned. He came across a huge mountain with five faces on them and stopped to look at the monument.

"Wow, it looks great, the one who made that must be very talented. I wonder who those people are, I must remember to ask it. They must be very important to have their faces on a mountain." Goku said admired as he walked around again.

After a while of walking, Goku found a suitable house for him to shelter and entered.

"Hello, is anybody home, hello!" Goku yelled as he first looked around. "I hope the owner won't mind it." as he entered the house.

When he opened the door, he saw a major surprise in the middle of the room.

"Daaaahhh! Noodles! It looks so delicious... Wait, wait, those are not mine, but the owners..." Goku said as his stomach started growling. "Awh, but I am so hungry. I haven't had Chichi's dinner before I got here. I miss Chichi's cooking already."

He looked at his stomach and held it with both hands. It was a difficult decision, but after a couple of second, Goku made up his mind.

"I am so hungry!" Goku said as he ran up to the bowls of Ramen and quickly ate all the bowls without any more hesitation.

"Hap... nom nom nom... nom nom nom... Hap... nom nom nom... nom nom nom... Mmhm, these noodles are awesome!" Goku yelled from excitement and continued eating.

After he was done eating all the bowls of noodles, Goku fell on the ground with a full stomach.

"I am so full, these noodles filled my stomach. Never thought that I'd be so full so quickly. I think I am going to take a nap for a little while." Goku said as he layed on the ground and fell asleep.

* * *

While Goku took a nap, the villagers from Konoha finally arrived back in their city, the people went their own way back home. As Naruto, Kakashi and Sakura tried to do the same, the three got stopped because of the Tsunade and the Kages.

"Granny Tsunade, is there something wrong?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, we might need you later, so take some rest." Tsunade said.

"Yes Granny, I will." Naruto said.

Right after she said that, Gaara approached his friend.

"You have become very strong Naruto, you were able to make the Nine-Tails your comrade." Gaara said as he gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"Kurama." Naruto said happily at the Kazekage.

"Kurama?" Gaara asked confused.

"That is the Nine-Tails's name, Kurama. We have always called him Nine-Tails, but all the tailed beasts have proper names. For example, the name of the Four-Tails in Son Goku." Naruto said as Sakura looked proud at Naruto.

"That is a great discovery you made, if we know the other ones, we will try to remember the names of the tailed beast." Gaara said as the 5 Kage left.

"Alright, Kakashi sensei, Sakura, I am going home, I will see you later." Naruto said as he wanted to leave.

"Naruto wait." Sakura said as she came closer to him. "You've made me proud." as she gave him a hug and a small kiss on the cheek.

Naruto started to blush as fell a bit down.

"Oh god, you okay?" Sakura asked worried.

_"Stay cool, stay cool!" Naruto thought quickly. _"Thank you, Sakura." Naruto said relaxed from gratitude and left both of them while still blushing.

Naruto was on his way to his home, he was in front of his house and stared at it for a while.

"Home, was a long time since I have been here again, but it feels good to finally take some rest, you know?" Naruto said to himself as he opened the door and walked in.

"Wait! Teuchi left bowls of Ramen for me, hihihihi!" Naruto laughed as he happily opened the door and entered his house. "Hold on Ramen... I am here to... Aaaahhh!"

He saw an unknown man with an empty bowl on his face sleeping on the ground and stepped back from him.

"Hey, who are you, and what are you doing in my home!" Naruto yelled as the stranger woke up.

"What is... Daaaaahhhhh!" Goku yelled as he saw Naruto.

"Aaaaahhhh!" Naruto yelled panicked back as reaction.

Goku and Naruto both put their hands on their mouths and calmed down, Naruto noticed something on Goku's face and picked up one of the bowls.

"Was this... Was this my..." Naruto said panicked as he pictured Ramen inside the bowls. "Where... Where is my Ramen!" as he quickly looked at the stranger in his house.

Goku looked around the bowls and then back at Naruto.

"You! You ate all my Ramen!" Naruto yelled as he pointed his index finger at Goku.

"No, no wait I did not mean to... it smelled so great and... I could not resist it and... I am sorry, I could not help myself!" Goku said as he tried to apologize for eating all his Ramen.

"Sorry won't give me my Ramen back!" Naruto said as he prepared a seal. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" as two clones of himself appeared on the right and left side.

"Ah, wow the Shadow Clone Technique, just like Tien." Goku said.

"Get him!" Naruto yelled as he sent his Shadow Clones towards Goku.

"Oh no!" Goku yelled as stood up, jumped out of the open window and ran away from his house.

"I will get you, if it is the last thing I do!" Naruto said furiously as he went after a fleeing Goku. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" as 30 more clones appeared and went after Goku.

"Wah! There are like, 1... 2...3...4... 50 more of him, how does he do that, the limit is 4." Goku said as he counted them.

While they ran after Goku, the real Naruto who ran up front, prepared a Rasengan as his clones helped him with creating it.

"HAAAA, Rasengan!" Naruto yelled as his clones helped him jump into the air and tried to attack Goku who was still running away.

"He is getting close, wait, I know, I always forget." Goku said as he puts his two right hand fingers on his forehead. "Instant Transmission, you have to love it." as he disappeared from sight before he got hit by the Rasengan Barrage.

The Naruto clones and the real Naruto lost sight of Goku.

"Damn, he disappeared, split up and find him guys!" Naruto yelled as his clones split up to find Goku.

* * *

**_I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I know that I have to watch more Naruto, so don't worry, the future chapters will be better. The next chapter will be uploaded in a couple of minutes. There will be the first fight of the story. _**

**_I will also explain some specific things that happen in the match. I used some moves from the matches both of these characters had. I will explain it in the next chapter, so you have to read it very good on what I mean._**


	4. Sannin vs Saiyan: Tsunade vs Goku

_**Whoa you guys, I received soooo many messages that people like my story and that they want see what happens next. **_

_**I made a promise to you, that if people really want a chapter, I will give it to you. So I am going to think about the next chapters, so I will keep my promise. I think it will be done in 4 days or a week. If a chapter gets too long, I split them up in two chapters**_

_**The characters that you can probably expect are: Itachi, Sasuke, Cell, Kabuto and Obito( Right now, he is still called Tobi for me) But it is still a thought. **_

_**Cheers, Matthew94**_

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Sannin vs Saiyan: Tsunade vs Goku**_

* * *

As the clones were in pursuit of Goku, Sakura and Kakashi walked through the city.

"So, Kakashi sensei, you think Naruto is having some rest?" Sakura asked.

"Of course, he would not do anything dumb or..." Kakashi said as Naruto clones passed him and Sakura. "Oh, you have to be kidding..." as he puts his palm on his forehead.

Sakura saw that there was something wrong, she grabbed a clone from behind with one arm and pulled him towards her.

"I know you are a clone an all, but why aren't you sleeping, you idiot!" Sakura yelled angrily as she tried to punch him.

"I know Sakura, but there is an intruder here in Konoha, he is very dangerous, probably one of Madara's spies!" the clones explained as Sakura let him go.

"Madara's spies, Sakura come one, we have to check if it is true what Naruto says. We could be in danger." Kakashi said as he left to find the intruder.

"Right behind you!" Sakura said as she followed him.

Meanwhile, the Five Kage were on their way to Tsunades' meeting room to discuss the recent action by Madara.

"When we are inside, we all have to discus about the recent actions and of course the..." Tsunade said as suddenly a Naruto clone passed her on the way.

"The hell... Naruto, what are you...!" Tsunade said angrily as she stopped one of the clones.

"Granny, there is no time, there is an intruder here in Konoha, he must be on of Madara's spies!" the clone said as he left the Kage and Tsunade is left with her eyes wide open.

"Kages, this is serious, come on!" Tsunade said as the remaining Kage followed her.

* * *

Goku managed to lose the Naruto army, as he stood in the middle of the city.

"Phew, that was a close one." Goku said while wiping the sweat off his head.

Then suddenly, a group of his clones found him again.

"There he is!" the clones yelled.

"And it is time to go again..." Goku said as the other group of clones trapped him and eventually formed a circle around Goku to trap him.

While the clones trapped Goku, the citizens of Konoha approached the middle of the city, to see what was going on. Everybody was there, the Kages, shinobi, kunoichi, normal people, as Goku looked around him and saw the citizens. Meanwhile, the shadow clones disappeared and only the real Naruto stood there between the people.

"Well, no point in running anymore, there are finally people here... Hi, I am..." Goku said happily as he waved at them.

"A thief!" Naruto yelled.

"Ehehe?" Goku sounded.

Kakashi and Sakura also arrived at the scene and stood next to the real Naruto. they saw Goku standing in the middle.

"That must be him, Madara's henchman." Sakura said as Kakashi only looked at Goku.

The citizens started to riot a because of Goku sneaking into Konoha, then someone walked in.

"Quiet!" Tsunade yelled as she stepped into the circle and Goku turned around to her.

"Huh?" Goku said as he saw Tsunade.

"Who are you stranger, what are you doing in Konoha!" Tsunade asked.

"Oh uuhh, my name is..." Goku said.

"Thief!" Naruto yelled angrily again.

"Shut up!" Sakura yelled as she gave him a smack on his head.

"Ouch!" Naruto said.

"My name is Goku, hi." Goku said as he introduced himself.

_"Goku, that name sounds familiar, where have I heard it before?" Naruto thought._

"Goku huh, my name is Tsunade, Hokage of Konohagakure." Tsunade introduced. "First I want to know, friend or foe?"

"Uuhhm... Friend ma'am." Goku said gentle.

"So you are not with Madara Uchiha?" the Hokage asked serious.

"Mada Who? I never heard of someone with that name." the Saiyan answered.

"Never heard of him, good. Goku, what are you doing here in Konoha?" Tsunade asked as she puts her hands crossed.

"To be honest ma'am, I have no idea." Goku said as he looked around the city.

"You... don't know why you are here?" Tsunade asked as she looked at him with her eyes wide open.

"No, I was just training outside, then some type of thing teleported me here in front of this city." Goku explained.

"That is... weird." Tsunade said as she puts her right hand on her chin while thinking. "Why were you training exactly?"

"I was training because I love it, I need to stay strong to protect the Earth from threats." Goku stated as everybody looked surprised at Goku's statement and started laughing. "Uh, did I say something funny?" the Saiyan asked very curious.

"Goku, you are Earth's Protector?" Tsunade asked.

"Yep, that is me, ahahaha..." Goku said as he puts his right hand behind his head.

"Impossible!" Tsunade said angry as Goku stopped laughing.

"Huh?"

"You? Earth's Protector? Don't make me laugh!" Tsunade said.

"But ma'am, I am not lying, I really protect the Earth with my family and friends, it is my home and I want it to be save."

"If you really are the 'Protector of Earth', where were you during the Fourth Shinobi World War!"

"War, there is a war out here?" Goku said confused as everybody sighted and put their heads down.

"As I thought." Tsunade said. "Well then, if you claim to be the strongest in the world, how about you prove it by fighting me?" said while she did a come-on hand gesture.

"No offence, I would love to fight, but I rather don't fight women." Goku said as he looked around and looked at the Raikage. "May I fight the big guy over there, he seems kind of though."

"Ha, a puny man challenges the Raikage, I accept your challenge." the Raikage said as he stepped forward.

But Tsunade puts her arm in front of him, preventing him for stepping any further.

"Ay, he is in my town, I challenged him, he is mine. Don't forget that I am also one of the Three Legendary Sannins." Tsunade said as Ay stepped away. "Goku, you are fighting me, and you better deal with your soft side for women. You will soon realise that I am not a normal woman." said with confident.

"I am sorry, but I just can't, it still won't feel right to hurt women. I still regret the day I hurt Chichi, there was this one time that I was paired up with my wife Chichi in a tournament and..." Goku said as he kept babbling.

While he was talking, Tsunade's patience was up and charged him head on.

"Allow me to throw the first punch!" Tsunade yelled as she caught Goku off guard and punched him away.

"Oh!" Goku said as he flew several meters away and crashed through the mountain far away from the city.

Tsunade went out of fighting stance and looked at the place she sent Goku off to.

"Ha pitiful, he was all talk. Protector of the Earth, yeah right, this fight was over when it started. Nothing to see here people, go back to your..." Tsunade said as Goku appeared back into the people's circle using his Instant Transmission.

"Woah, that was a strong punch ma'am." Goku said while stroking his cheek as Tsunade looked behind her.

Tsunade and the citizens looked startled at Goku for not having even one scratch or anything on his face.

"But your punch was a bit reckless, if you put more strategy in it, it will be more effective." Goku said wisely.

"You are lecturing me about combat, you don't even know who you are dealing with." Tsunade said.

"You have convinced me ma'am, I will fight you, but tell me when you are hurt and I will stop." Goku said as he went in fighting position.

Tsunade also went in position and kept staring at Goku.

Kakashi and Sakura were watching Goku with their eyes wide open.

"Kakashi, what do you think, you think Tsunade can win this?" Sakura asked.

"To be honest Sakura, I think Tsunade might win because of her strength and knowledge about combat, but then there is that guy, Goku, he received a power punch from her, and we all know how strong Tsunade is, yet Goku had no scratch or anything. Like he was... enjoying a strong punch in the face." Kakashi said serious but still worried.

"Hmmm... What do you think Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah! Get him Granny, you can beat him! Avenge my Ramen!" Naruto cheered as Sakura sighted and puts her head down.

* * *

In the middle of Konoha, Tsunade and Goku stood right in front of each other, staring at each other like rivals.

Tsunade made her first move by charging him, as Goku also started his attack.

"HAA!" Tsunade yelled.

"HYAA!" Goku yelled as they were in a fist bump struggle, trying to push one another away.

They went out of the struggle and Tsunade tried a high kick, Goku blocked and tried to kick her. Tsunade avoided the kick and backed away by doing backflips.

_"Hmmm..." Tsunade thought._

"Hehehe." Goku said while wiping his nose with his index finger.

She ran up to him and tried to mid punch him, Goku ducked but Tsunade managed to trick him by defending mid and instead gave him a small chop in the neck without him noticing.

"Phew, just in ti..." Goku said as his body started to get very small spasms. "My legs, my arms, why are they tensing?" he asked worried as he could not move on his own and his body started making random spasms.

Tsunade laughed at Goku as her plan worked by paralyzing his body.

"What did you do to me?" Goku asked.

"Hahaha, I attacked you from the inside, your nerve system. I turned my chakra into electricity, then sent an electrical charge ripping though your body. " Tsunade said bravely. "Now, it is my turn!" as she punched him multiple times.

Goku was getting a beating like a ragdol, he quickly tried to move his body and limbs, but they did not respond properly, as he tried to move his right arm, and instead, his left leg responded.

"Ergh... ergh... My body still won't respond right, I have to do something." Goku said worried.

"You are done!" Tsunade said with one last punch to finish the fight.

"MOVE, MOOOVE! AAAAHHHHHAAAA!" Goku yelled as a powerful wind surrounded him and Tsunade fell several meters away.

"What is he doing?" Tsunade asked as a giant smoke appeared and surrounded the area.

In the smoke, Goku accidentally turned into a Super Saiyan.

"Oh no, I can't show her I can change into a Super Sayian, I have to change back, quickly, before the smoke clears up." Goku said as he quickly changed back and stood still on the ground.

He tried to move his body again, and all his nerves worked perfectly again. He stretched his limbs out to move smoothly again to make sure.

The smoke cleared up, and Goku stood on 2 feet again, with no spasms or anything.

"But... but how are you able to move again?" the Hokage asked surprised.

"I powered myself up with my ki, while I did that, my ki got stronger and the electric shocks disappeared from my body." Goku explained.

"Ki? That is something way different from chakra, I heard of it, but I thought nobody knew how to use it."

"It is easy to use, if you have a teacher to learn you how to use it."

Tsunade came closer to Goku as she stood right across him.

"Let's continue." Tsunade said smiling as she tried to give a high kick.

He saw the kick and quickly disappeared in front of her by using his Wild Sense.

_"He's gone?" Tsunade thought _as she looked around her.

Goku appeared next to her and kicked her away.

She recovered very quickly and stood on her feet again, she immediately tried to give him a flying kick, but Goku ducked on the last second.

After the flying kick, Tsunade stopped behind him and saw the right opportunity to grab Goku's leg.

"Uuahh!" Goku yelled as she gave him a smack down to the ground with his face down and created a small crater in the shape of the Saiyan's body.

"Now to return the favor!" Tsunade yelled as she jumped into the ground.

"Daah!" Goku yelled as Tsunade punched him further into the dirt using her power punch, digging a hole where Goku fell in.

Tsunade stepped out of the hole and kept looking at it.

"Come out Goku, I am still waiting." Tsunade yelled.

Suddenly, a ki blast with great speed approached her.

"What is... Wow!" Tsunade said as she avoided the blast just in time. "Close one, I..." as Goku appeared behind her again and punched her.

Tsunade saw it at the last second, dodged the punch and gave a low kick in return.

Goku did a small jump to avoid her low kick and firmly puts his right hand on the ground, giving Tsunade a powerful kick in her neck with his left leg.

She stepped back a little while gasping for air and wiping blood of her mouth after receiving that powerful kick.

"Argh, ah... ah... ah... He is good, better than I thought." Tsunade said as Goku was still full of energy.

"Kakashi, are you seeing what I am seeing! Goku is going face to face with Tsunade, he might win this fight." Sakura said as Kakashi did not answer her.

"Kakashi, isn't Granny supposed to win, or is she just toying with him. Tsunade is way stronger than Goku, why isn't she using all of her power?" Naruto asked as Kakashi looked suspiciously at Tsunade.

_"Could it be that fight with Madara that made her like this, or is Goku... stronger than Tsunade? The reason Tsunade is not using any special jutsus is because she wants to proof Goku that she is better in hand-to-hand combat than him. There is something about him, something that he is hiding about himself, but what is it?" Kakashi thought._

"KAKASHI SENSEI!" Sakura and Naruto yelled at him.

"I was just trying to think about the situation, let's see what Tsunade will do." Kakashi said calmly.

Meanwhile, Tsunade wanted to heal herself, but did not continue because she wanted a fair fight. She shook herself off and focused her sight on Goku.

"This guy is too good, I have to finish it, or he could be a major threat." Tsunade said but suddenly she fell on her knees again and coughed up a bit of blood.

"Tsunade!" Naruto yelled worried.

"Argh... That kick, had more effect on me than I thought."

"Lady Tsunade, do you need help with him!" Ay yelled.

"No, I will win this fight, alone!" Tsunade said brave.

"Wow, I have to admit, you have a lot of courage." Goku said as he puts his fingers on the ground and crouched a little. "Time to continue." as he was still crouching.

"Yes, time to continue." Tsunade said.

"Man, have not used this one for years." Goku said as the Sayian ran towards Tsunade.

Tsunade saw him running towards her and opened her eyes widely open.

"Keep it... together... Tsunade, you can still... win." Tsunade hesitated while gasping deeply.

Goku used his attack he had not used since his tournament match against Piccolo, Meteor Combination, which results in a combo of powerful kicks with great speed and a single powerful strike to the stomach.

Tsunade tried to dodge his attacks, but Goku was too quick for her, and gave her a barrage of kicks.

"HAAA HYA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Goku yelled while attacking.

She was too tired to dodge any of them, even though she tried her hardest. That powerful direct hit in the neck incapacitated her greatly.

"Tsunade, you have to win this fight, he is a weakling compared to you, you are the Hokage, do something!" Naruto yelled as she did not listen to him, or any of the citizens who cheered her on in the circle.

But it was too late for her, Goku gave her a powerful strike in the stomach, launching her into the sky.

"Ooohh!" The Hokage yelled after receiving the launching stomach punch.

"Tsunade!' Sakura yelled worried with her hands folded.

She looked into the sky and saw Goku approaching her from below. She widely opened her eyes and got ready for the fight.

_"My last chance to win, I have to take it." Tsunade thought _as she waited him up.

They both started a skirmish again, dodging and receiving punches and kicks from each other and even matching one another.

Goku, no ordinary fighter, used his Wild Sense at the right time when Tsnade almost managed to hit him and appeared above the Hokage, giving her a major rush down while going left and right, and ended with a supreme dropkick with both legs. She got launched hardly towards the ground and ending the fight with a victory for Goku.

The Hokage was with her face in the dirt, not moving or saying anything. Tsunade had lost the fight. Goku was not happy what he did to her as he got worried about her health. He quickly went down and approached her unconscious body.

"I'm really sorry ma'am, I will help you!" Goku said.

"She needs our help!" the Raikage said as the other four Kage protected Tsunade.

"Lava Release! Rubber Wall Technique!" Mei yelled as she spew the Lava Technique towards Goku and to protect Tsunade.

The Saiyan jumped out-of-the-way to avoid the lava.

"You are really cute, but if you hurt my friend, you are officially my enemy. One step closer and you are death." Mei said calmly as Goku stepped back and looked guilty around him.

He saw that the villagers were furious at him and even wanted to attack him for what he did, but before they could do anything, he flew away, into the forest.

"Tsunade, get up, are you okay? Don't worry, we will find him." Mei asked as she helped her u from the ground.

The Hokage stood up from the ground and looked around the area. She looked furious at her loss at the hands of Goku and kept looking around for her opponents who left the city.

"Let me go, I don't need help!" Tsunade said furious as she pushed her away.

She saw Kakashi, Sakura and Naruto and spoke up.

"Kakashi, Sakura, get over here!" Tsunade yelled as they both approached her.

"Yes, Lady Tsunade?" Kakashi asked.

"Kakashi, you and Sakura are on a new mission, find Goku, and bring him to my office!" Tsunade said as she left the circle and went to her office with the Kage.

"Wait, Granny, what about me, I want to help too." Naruto suggested.

"What are you still doing here! Go home, and sleep!" Tsunade yelled angrily as she walked away.

"Ohh, but I wanted to help. See ya guys, you have to do this one without me." Naruto said depressed as he left with a sad expression.

"We will see you later. Off we go again." Kakashi said.

Kakashi and Sakura left Konoha, on their new mission to find Goku.

* * *

_Now some notable things about the fight between Goku and Tsunade._

**1:** _Tsunade giving Goku a small chop in the neck was used to paralyze Goku just like she did to Kabuto in Naruto Part 1. Kabuto's nerve system got short curcuited because Tsunade made her charka into electricity. Tsunade did not have that many matches, so I tried to think of things she would do in a match. I don't have to tell you, why she did not used any jutsus, Kakashi already did._

_**2:** About Goku, Meteor Combination was his rushdown used in Dragonball where he was in the tournament fighting Piccolo and gave him a barrage of kicks, instead on stunning him, I made Goku launch her into the sky, you can see the Meteor Combination on Youtube._

_**3:** Wild Sense is avoiding attacks with great speed, and then attacking quickly from another side, usually from behind. Goku is also using this technique in the fight with Cell and many others, I took many aspect from the match between Goku vs Cell._

_**4:** At the point in the story when it said "After the flying kick, Tsunade stopped behind him and saw the right opportunity to grab Goku's leg._

_"Uuahh!" Goku yelled as she gave him a smack down to the ground with his face down and created a small crater in the shape of the Saiyan's body. _

_"Now to return the favor!" Tsunade yelled as she jumped into the ground._

_"Daah!" Goku yelled as Tsunade punched him further into the dirt using her power punch, digging a hole where Goku fell in._

_That part was from Goku SSJ2 vs Kid Buu, where Kid Buu was in a skirmish with Goku, and then grabbed Goku's leg and smacked him to the ground, I really wanted to use that (Don't worry, other fights won't be just like in the series, it is just something to start with) But go watch it on Youtube, you will recognize it, Goku's face when he saw the unexpected ki blast was hilarious. I also that about that part because I Tsunade is somebody who would do something like that, **I think very long about how I make the characters fight each other, there is a reason why I use those attacks.**_

_**5:** Another part of the fight where Goku and Tsunade were fighting was this point: Goku did a small jump to avoid her low kick and firmly puts his right hand on the ground, giving Tsunade a powerful kick in her neck with his left leg. __That part was also in the Goku SSJ2 vs Kid Buu fight, Goku almsot got kicked by Kid Buu, but then did a backflip, puts his hand firmly on the ground and gave him a power kick to the neck. Watch it on Youtube, you will remember it just like in this chapter._

_**6:** The Supreme Dropkick, or what I like to call it, was a move he used in the fight against Frieza when he was regular form, Goku tricked Frieza by creating 2 Kamehameha blasts, then drops from the sky and gave him a pwoerful dropkick with both legs._

_**7:** The rush down part where he goes left and right did not appear in the series, but in the upcoming Shonen Jump game, J-Stars Victory vs. That is probably Goku's super move in that game, just like the other moves, you can see them on Youtube. There are many gameplay footages of Goku, so you won't miss it._


	5. Trunks Returns, Itachi's New Mission

_**Chapter 5: Trunks's Return, Itachi's New Mission.**_

* * *

In the 7th universe, in an alternate timeline, Trunks, the half Saiyan who went back in time to warn the Z fighters about the androids, was helping people around the city to rebuild the damage the androids caused. In his alternate timeline,7 years have passed. Right now, he was at a construction site, helping the construction workers out with some heavy metal pillars.

"Here is the pillar you wanted sir." Trunks said polite as he handed over the pillar.

"Ah, thank you Trunks. Do you think you can put it on that spot right there? I am not as strong as you are." the construction worker said.

"Sure." Trunks said as he puts it in place. "There, right where you wanted it, alright I will go get the next one." as he tried to fly down but got stopped by the worker.

"Trunks, you have done more than enough for everyone. You can go home and take some rest. We don't want you to tire yourself out." the construction worker said.

"Are you sure, I have enough energy to help out with the last pillars."

"I am sure, we all discussed it, and you are overworked, go home and rest boy. It will take some time to get them here, but we will make it."

"Alright, good luck everybody!" Trunks said as he waved goodbye and flew away.

"Thank you Trunks, for everything you have done for us."

"No problem!"

"Wait Trunks, also, thank you for saving the world many years ago from the androids. Without you, we would all be dead." the man said before Trunks left.

"I did it for everyone, the people of the Earth took their revenge on the androids, I represented all of you, and took out the biggest threat Earth has ever known. Not only me, but we all defeated them." Trunks said encouraged and proud.

"On that same day... I would have met the same fate as my son. That android boy with the black hair almost shot me point-blank. I miss my son everyday, but seeing his killer getting killed, filled my heart with hope. Thanks to you boy." the man said.

"Sir, I am sure your son is also thinking about you in the Otherworld. I know how you feel when you lose somebody precious to you, my master Gohan got killed by those androids too... I have to go, I will see you all later." Trunks said as he went back to Capsule Corp and the construction went on.

When he arrived at Capsule Corporation, Trunks ran inside the building to see his mother, Bulma.

"Mom, I am home, mom you there!" Trunks yelled around the house.

"I am here boy, come to my laboratory, I have a little surprise for you." Bulma yelled back as Trunks went downstairs to the laboratory.

As he opened the door, Trunks approached his mother.

"Mom, what are you doing?" Trunks asked.

"Trunks, the people from the city and I discussed some things a while ago. Because of your help, the world has almost been rebuild. That is why we have decided to give you two things as a thank you." Bulma said happy.

"Come one mom, I don't need a present, I do it for nothing." Trunks said.

"You will love this, trust me. First of, under these sheets, I have for you..." Bulma said announcing as she grabbed the sheets and the pulls it of. "Tada! A whole new time machine." as she announced the new time machine.

"Wow..." Trunks said as he approached the machine. "It looks great, but why did you do it? Why did you make a new time machine, is there something wrong?" as he looked worried.

"No, no there is nothing wrong, but I thought that you would love a new trip to the past to see Goku and your father... and the younger version of me of course." Bulma said.

"Thank you mom, even though dad is sometimes... hard to talk with, I still love him." Trunks said.

"Believe me, Vegeta can be such a pain sometimes, but because of his character, I respected him, just like how Goku feels about him." Bulma explained.

"I know mom." Trunks said as he stepped into the time machine.

"A couple of things before you leave, this time machine is made of the original design of the old-time machine but the controls have changed. To control it, you only have to set it on the year the person is in, it has been 7 years so you have to use age 774. Then type in the name of the person you want to visit. For example, you want to see Goku, you type in: Age 774, Goku, or Vegeta. But because of fewer resources, I only had enough power for the time machine to make a trip to the past, and one back. If you want to go back, just do Future, Bulma and you will be sent back to this timeline. If you misuse the machine, you will never be able get back to the right time again." Bulma explained.

"I understand mom, just like before. Alright, I am off to see the others, I will speak to you later." Trunks said as he wanted to start the time machine.

"Hey wait, I still have one more thing." Bulma said as she grabbed his last present from the table. "I made you a new sword, because your old one broke a while back." as she handed over his new sword.

"A new sword! It looks stronger and bigger, this is a beautiful present. Mom, I really appreciate what you do for me." Trunks said glad.

"It is also unbreakable if I may add." Bulma said while giving him a wink.

He started the time machine and waved goodbye to his mother.

"Okay... mom said put it on age 774, and then put it on the person's name... I think I want to see Goku first, then I will visit father... I'll do Age: 774, Goku. Here we go." Trunks said. "By mom, see you later okey!" as the time machine started to rumble and disappeared from the laboratory.

Bulma was left in the lab.

"Good luck Trunks, have fun with your fa... Have fun with Goku." Bulma said as last words as she waved goodbye. "Vegeta knowing, it could end in a fight between father and son, oh well, that is Trunks's responsibility.

* * *

Back in the next universe, as he was far away from the city, Goku landed safely on the ground. He thought about what he had done in the city before he left from shame.

"Oh no, what have I done! Why can't I control my strength towards women, I told myself to hold back. I don't think I can go back again, they probably hate me." Goku said as he walked around the forest.

After a couple of minutes of walking, Goku came across an open field.

"I jut have to live in the forest until I know where I am." Goku said as he looked around the open field. "I think this is a good spot to go camping. I still don't know where I am, but I better make the best of it." as he layed down on the ground.

But right when he wanted to lay on the ground, his stomach started to growl greatly again and he touched his belly with his hands.

"Oh, I am so hungry again, those noodles didn't fill my stomach after all, maybe I will look for some food before I'll go to sleep." Goku said as he flew into the sky and looked around.

He saw a huge lake and flew towards it.

"A lake, maybe it has some tasty fish." Goku said as he used his speed and flew towards the lake and took his clothes off. "I'll catch a big one, yaahooooo ahahahaha!"

He jumped into the water to catch some fish for dinner.

* * *

Meanwhile, Madara was in a deserted wasteland. He used his Woodstyle to make a small meeting room. After he was done, Cell, Frieza, Broly and Cooler sat on a wooden chair across a round wooden table.

"Now tell us your plans already, you have kept us waiting long enough!" Frieza asked.

"First, we all need to be here." Madara said as he turned his back on him and looked around the area.

He saw that Obito was looking for Madara and Kabuto fighting with the Uchiha Brothers, Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha.

_"I found them, Obito cannot know about this." Madara thought for a second. "_Which one of you in the fastest?" Madara asked.

"That is me, I have a technique to travel faster than the speed of light, thanks to a certain Saiyan." Cell said.

"I must have been that Saiyan monkey, Goku, that gave you that ability!" Frieza said.

"No, it was Vegeta okay, he gave it to me as a present because I almost killed his son." Cell said sarcastic.

"Don't you dare try to be a smart mouth to me, unless you want to fight me." Frieza said angry.

"Hehe, you couldn't even beat Goku, I did, and in return I got his ability of Instant Transmission. You slouch!" Cell said with his arms crossed.

"How dare you call me a slouch you green bug-eyed..."

"Enough both of you, Cell, go get Kabuto, he is in a cave a couple of miles to the west. Frieza, settle down!" Madara said angry.

Frieza calmed down and looked the other way.

"Be right back." Cell said as he puts his two fingers on his forehead and went to the directions Madara gave him.

While Cell was on his way, Itachi and Sasuke were in a bout with Kabuto, as Itachi used his genjutsu technique, Izanami, to dispel the Reincarnation jutsu by affecting Kabuto through physical sensations shared between his opponent and himself.

Itachi got Kabuto's seals the right way and tried to pull it down to dispel the jutsu.

"Almost... over." Itachi said as he tried to put his hand down, and Kabuto's hand went with it.

"Hump..." Sasuke grunted as he suddenly noticed something behind Itachi.

Cell suddenly appeared in the cave and approached Itachi with squeaking noises.

"Itachi! Behind you!" Sasuke yelled.

"Ack!" Itachi said surprised as he did not look behind him, but instead avoided a punch from Cell.

Cell started his attack on Itachi as he avoided every punch Cell dealt on him, but was not fast enough to avoid the last one and got knocked over to the wall.

"Damn!" Itachi said as he stood with his feet and right hand on the wall. "I have to use Izanami again before it wears off." as he tried to run up to Kabuto to finish the genjutsu.

While Itachi was on his way, Cell tried to attack him again, but then Sasuke stood in his way with his sword out.

"You are not going anywhere!" Sasuke said.

"Humph, you remind me of a certain Saiyan, Vegeta, the same attitude as him." Cell said.

"I don't know who that is, nor do I care." Sasuke said as he tried to slash Cell.

Cell quickly ducked and made him trip by using his stinger. As Sasuke was in mid-air, Cell punched him to the ground to end it quickly.

"Argh!" Sasuke yelled.

"Hehehe..." Cell laughed menacing at the boy who layed on the ground.

"Sasuke!" Itachi yelled as he ran up to him instead of Kabuto.

Cell passed Itachi and approached Kabuto, he grabbed his shoulder and used his Instant Transmission. Disappearing in front of their eye sight.

Itachi stood in front of Sasuke, trying to help him up, but Sasuke stood up on his own and looked around for Cell. They were all alone in the cave, with Kabuto and Cell both gone.

"No, I didn't have enough time to dispel the reincarnation jutsu." Itachi said as he looked down.

"It was that insect, they must be working together. I will take him, you take Kabuto and defeat both of them together." Sasuke said as Itachi thought for a second and spoke up to his offer.

"Sasuke listen, this is not something we can win on our own. That creäture was holding back, somehow I know his power is greater than he showed." Itachi said serious as Sasuke looked surprised.

"He can't be that strong..." Sasuke said as Itachi interrupted him.

"I have decided something for both of us, it is too dangerous for us to pursue him and Kabuto together. I go after him alone, and try to get my hands on Kabuto first." Itachi said.

"What, you can't do this alone!" Sasuke said.

"I am not doing this alone, I have you with me, but not now. I only want to find out what he wants from Kabuto, we could be dealing with someone greater than him or worse."

"Where do I fit in with all of this?"

"Sasuke, you are not going to like this, but you have to do this, for me."

"What is it?"

"I want you..." Itachi said as he sighted and went on. "To return to Konoha, and fight along with them until I have discovered Kabuto's plans."

"What!" Sasuke yelled from anger as Itachi turned his back on him. "I will not go back to that damn village, I will not stay at the place that my bother died for!"

Itachi only looked above him.

"Sasuke..." Itachi said as he opened his eyes. "What I did for the Leaf, was because I love them. You don't need to like any of them, that is your choice. Right now, you are more needed there. Until I am back, you have to help out Konoha. You don't need to talk to anyone, just help them in battle."

"Hmmm..." Sasuke said as he looked down at the ground.

"I understand that you have some differences towards the Leaf... and Naruto." Itachi said as Sasuke looked at his brother. "But this war is important for them to win, and they need as much help as possible." Itachi said as he approached him and gave him a pat on his shoulder.

"You have grown a lot, you have become a very powerful shinobi. I hope you can consider my plan, and I promise, it will work out this time." Itachi said as Sasuke looked like he changes his mind.

"I'll do it, I'll... go back to Konoha, just to help them because you want me to." Sasuke said as Itachi stood at the entrance.

"Thank you, Sasuke. See you soon, brother." Itachi said as he left the cave and Sasuke walked out fo the cave, on his way to Konoha.

"You better not lie this time, brother." Sasuke said as he kept on walking straight.

* * *

As Naruto walked back home, he thought about the fight between Goku and Tsunade.

"This is so unfair, why couldn't I go with Kakashi and Sakura." Naruto said as he passed the corner. "If he is stronger than Tsunade, does that mean that he wants to become Hokage too!" as he looked threatened.

"I have to proof to everybody that I am stronger than that Goku guy." Naruto said with his fist up in the air. "Why does that name still sound so familiar too me?" as he puts his hand on his hin and closed his eyes.

While he was walking, Shino, Kiba and Hinata were walking back home as well and talked about the fight too.

"What did you guys think of that fight, pretty awesome right? Tsunade was awesome, but that Goku guy was no push-over." Kiba asked.

_"Hmm..." Shino thought._ "I don't know to be honest." as he turned his head to Kiba.

"Shino, why don't you just say what you think of it." Kiba asked as he looked at Shino.

"Ever thought that I don't know what I think about it?" Shino asked.

"Forget it, Hinata, what did you think?" Kiba asked.

Hinata did not answer him and only looked worried at the ground.

"Hinata, yoohoo!" Kiba yelled as Hinata got shocked by his voice.

"Huh?" Hinata said.

"What were you thinking about, Naruto maybe, hehe?" Kiba asked teasing as Hinata blushed.

"No, no I thought about the war... really!" Hinata said panicked.

"Anyways, what did you think about the fight?" Kiba asked.

"Oh uh, I think that..." Hinata said as she bumped into a certain someone around the corner.

"Whoa, argh!" Naruto yelled as he walked over Hinata and fell right on top of her.

"Oh!" Hinata yelled as Naruto fell on her.

Suddenly, Naruto fell on Hinata and there by, accidentally kissing her directly.

"Wow, look at that." Kiba said.

"This was unexpected." Shino said.

"Is this... really..." Hinata thought.

For a couple of Naruto was still on top of Hinata, not knowing what he was doing, until he realised what he had done. As he saw Hinata, he quickly went off of her, and got panicked by his actions.

"Oh no, Hi-Hinata... I'm sorry, I-I-I didn't mean to and... you know I... Oh, I have to go, sorry Hinata!" Naruto yelled as he ran away while blushing.

Hinata was blushing greatly and looked at her friends.

"Uh, am I dreaming Kiba?" Hinata asked.

"No, it really happened." Kiba said as they kept walking.

"Hmmm..." Hinata said when she looked at the corner Naruto ran off. "Naruto..."

As Naruto was still at the same corner, he was still blushing greatly

"What happened just now, did I... kiss her?" Naruto said as he covered his mouth with both hands and thought about the recent situation. "Well... it did felt kind of... nice... hehehe..." as he thought about it in his mind.

"Huh! I have to stop thinking like that, I should go home! And Sakura may never know about this, ever!" Naruto said scared as he went on his way again.

When he arrived at home, he first cleaned his livingroom from all the empty bowls and puts his sleeping clothes on right after he was done cleaning.

When his clothes were on, he went to his room and layed in his bed. As he tried to get some sleep in his bed, he tossed and turned every time he got a chance.


	6. New Akatsuki, Sakura's Fighting Teacher

_**Chapter 6: New Akatsuki, Sakura's Fighting Teacher**_

* * *

As the villains were still discussing the situation, Madara sat on the top of the table, he had his eyes closed and his hands folded.

"Madara, what are you planning to do? Stop letting us wait so long." Cooler asked as he did not answer him and Cooler stood up. "Hey, I am talking to you, answer me!" and lost his patience.

Madara opened his eyes and looked at Cooler.

"We are just waiting on someone." Madara said as suddenly Cell appeared with Kabuto.

"Great, you are finally here, took you long enough?" Madara said.

"Here is that snake boy you wanted." Cell said as he pushed Kabuto towards Madara.

"Argh, what is the meaning of this Madara." Kabuto asked.

"Kabuto... sit down, we all need to talk." Madara said as they all sat down again.

"Where is Tobi, shouldn't he be here?" Kabuto asked.

"He'll be here soon, let us start." Madara said.

"So, you are finally going to tell your plan." Frieza said.

"I want to inform you that before you all got here, I had a plan with Tobi. My plan was to continue the Eye of the Moon Plan I had created many years ago." Madara explained.

"Eye of the Moon, what do you mean?" Cell asked.

"The Eye of the Moon was my greatest plan to create an idealistic world. I created the plan by studying my ancestor, The Sage of the Six Paths. To continue my plan, I need to capture all the tailed beasts and merge them with the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path. So that I can revive the strongest tailed beast of them all, the Ten-Tails." Madara said as he stood up.

"So, do you have all of those beasts?" Frieza asked.

"No, I only miss the Eight and the Nine-Tails to merge them." Madara said. "But, to continue the plan, I first need to revive myself, and with a strong living body once again, I will become the next Ten-Tails Jinchuuriki. I will transform the moon into the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan and cast an Infinite Tsukuyomi, creating the world I always wanted!" as he yelled it out.

"Sounds like a plan, I will offer my assistance to get this plan started." Kabuto said calm and relaxed.

"Good to know, Kabuto." Madara said.

"What about us four, what are we, your slaves?" Cooler asked.

"No, not at all, with a living body, and the Ten-Tails sealed inside of me, I can grant all of you four immeasurable strength, to defeat your enemies ones and for all. Only if... you all coöperate."

"We can finally get our revenge on that filthy Saiyan monkey, Goku! What are you saying, are you in?" Frieza asked.

"Hmm... I still don't trust you Madara." Cell said.

"You don't have to trust me, all you need to do is work along side with me." Madara said.

"Alright, I am in, but I keep my eye on you. Betray me once, and you will die." Cell threatened.

"I doubt that you can. Cooler, I haven't heard your answer yet." Madara asked.

"I am actually with that bug, Cell, I do not appreciate betrayal. I am in, but if you try to double cross us, you will pay dearly." Cooler said.

"Broly, what about you?" Cell asked.

"Broly can't talk, he is my mind slave. Broly is too dangerous to let loose, so he is under my control."

"Whatever, how will we begin?" Cell asked.

"First thing we do is..." Madara said as Obito used his Mangekyo Sharingan to materialize inside the wooden meeting room and approached the new allies.

"Madara, what is this, who are these guys?" Obito asked.

"These four... beings... and I will form the new Akatsuki, Cell, Frieza, Cooler, Broly and Kabuto who you already know, they will aid us in my Eye of the Moon Plan." Madara said.

"New Akatsuki members, they don't look worthy, are you sure?" Obito asked.

"You think that we are weaklings, maybe you would like to fight us." Cooler said.

"Cooler, you don't need to, I will give him a chance to see an example." Madara said as he walked up to Broly. "Hmmm..." as Madara walked by the four villains and stopped in front of Broly. "Broly, go to Konoha... and destroy it." as Obito opened his eyes widely and shockingly.

"Yes... Madara. WUUAAAAAHHHAAAAAAAA!" Broly yelled as he turned into a regular Super Saiyan and flew through the wooden roof of the meeting room.

Obito looked at the ceiling, then at Madara.

"Obito, follow Broly and just keep looking, you will soon realise his strength." Madara said.

"Hmmm... alright, but it'll take a while, Konoha is far from here. It might take a day or so." Obito said when he ran after him, following him to Konoha.

* * *

Somewhere in the forest, Sasuke was peacefully walking towards Konoha with his right hand on his sword and his left hand in his pocket. He thought about his brother's last words before he went on a mission on his own.

"Itachi, you have always lied to me, this time you made a promise to me, so you better keep your promise and come back." Sasuke thought while still walking.

While he was walking, Trunks's time machine appeared in the forest. He stepped out of the machine and looked around the surrounding trees.

"Hmmm... A lot has changed here, that is weird, I can only sense Goku, but rarely." Trunks said as he looked around. "Damn, his energy signal is changing every time, I can't completely sense him. Like, something else is disturbing the signal." as he went inside his time machine and looked at the coördinates.

"Age 774, Goku... 8th Universe? Hmmm... I can't sense my dad, Gohan or the others either, are they dead?" Trunks asked himself worried. "I better look around first, I need to find someone to tell me about this place." as he puts the time machine away and flew up in the air.

As he was flying around, he noticed a young man with black hair walking in the forest.

"Hey, there is someone, he must know something about this place." Trunks said as he went down to approach the stranger.

As Sasuke was walking straight forward, Trunks descends from the sky and appeared before the ninja. Sasuke stopped walking and looked at Trunks.

"Hmph?" Sasuke grunted.

"Oh hello there uuh... my name is Trunks and..." Trunks said as he tried to introduce himself, but Sasuke closed his eyes and walked away him. "Hey wait a second." as the Saiyan ran up to him and stood in front of him again.

"What do you want from me." Sasuke asked uninterested.

"I just want some directions, do you know a guy named Goku, or Vegeta or Go..."

"No, I don't." Sasuke said as he walked away again.

"Gosh, he reminds me of my dad. He is so hard to talk to." Trunks said as he tried to do one more thing and ran up to him again. "Do you know if there is a village up ahead?" he asked.

"Maybe." Sasuke said.

"If you are going towards that village, do you think I can come with you, this world is different from mine." Trunks asked as Sasuke closed his eyes again.

"Do whatever you want." Sasuke said.

Trunks ran after him and walked together with Sasuke towards the village.

* * *

Somewhere else in the forest, Kakashi and Sakura were running in the trees, looking off the forest for Goku.

But after hours of running and searching, they started to get tired from it.

"Kakashi... you think we can take a break for a couple of minutes?" Sakura asked.

"Sure, I need some rest too, there is a lake not far from here, so let's get some water." Kakashi said as they changed directions to the lake.

After passing lots of trees and bushes, they finally arrived at the lake and sat across the water.

"It looks so clean and tasty." Sakura said as she took a zip from the lake by catching up some water.

"It is... This lake is known for its clean and delicious water." Kakashi said as he turns his back on Sakura, took his mask off, grabbed a bit of water in his hands and took a zip.

Sakura saw Kakashi drinking and thought this was the perfect time to see how Kakashi looks like without the mask. She snuck up to him so that he wouldn't notice.

I got you now Kakashi sensei!" Sakura yelled when she wanted to take a look at his face.

Then suddenly, a giant tidal wave occurred and a naked man jumped out of the lake with many fish in his hands.

"I finally caught some fish, they are not as big, but it'll do!" Goku yelled as Sakura and Kakashi looked shocked at Goku and got splashed with water.

Kakashi and Sakura saw Goku standing on land again, naked and with fish in his hands.

"Looks like we found him after all." Sakura said surprised.

"Aha, dinner for tonight!" Goku said as he looked in front of him and Kakashi and Sakura looked shocked at him with their mouths small open. "Eek... Hey wait, I remember you two, you are from that village, right?" the Saiyan asked as he saw them standing.

The two ninjas did not answer him, as Sakura was blushing and got a mad expression on her face.

"What do you think you are doing! Put some clothes on this instant, you idiot!" Sakura yelled as Kakashi covered her eyes.

"Dawh, I swear, if I close my eyes, I can see Chichi in front of me." Goku said startled.

"Goku, how long... were you in... that lake with your clothes off?" Kakashi asked worried.

"Uuhh, I think... hours or so? If I kept my clothes on, they would get wet too, and I don't want that." Goku answered as Kakashi and Sakura's faces went blue and realised what they have done.

As they realised it, they coughed and spit out the water they almost drank from the lake.

"Buwa aghaghagha!" Kakashi and Sakura sounded while learing their throats

"Uuhh, is there something wrong with you guys, are you sick?" Goku asked unknowingly as he looked confused at the two ninja's.

* * *

Back in another place in the forest, Sasuke as Trunks were walking together to Konoha. Trunks scratched his head and looked at Sasuke.

"Soo uuhh... Why are you going to the village?" Trunks asked as the ninja did not answer him.

Trunks looked forwards again, then back at Sasuke.

"Are you like a traveler, do you like traveling to far distant places." Trunks asked as he still did not answer him.

"Eeehh... you got a family at home?" Trunks said as Sasuke's opened his eyes widely. "Do you have any sisters, or brothers or..." the Saiyan asked as Sasuke drew his sword and tried to slash Trunks.

Trunks quickly ducked and did some backflips to get away from him. What he didn't noticed, was that Sasuke slashed and broke the capsules Trunks was holding in his belt while Trunks tried to get out of the way.

"Hey, what are you doing, I thought we would travel together." Trunks asked confused at his actions.

"Do not talk about my family!" Sasuke said as he ran up to him with his sword in his hand.

Trunks also drew his sword and tried to defend himself. The two warriors were in a sword struggle as they looked angry at each other.

Trunks pushed Sasuke away with his sword and tried to reason with him.

"Listen, I didn't say anything insulting about your family, I just tried to start a conversation! Calm down, I don't want to fight you." Trunks said.

"Lies!" Sasuke said as he disappeared in mid-air Trunks tried to pick up his movement.

He noticed him on the right side and used his sword to defend against Sasuke's sword slashes.

"Alright, I tried to reason with you, but you are too hardheaded. Come on!" Trunks said as he ascends into the sky.

Sasuke ran up to many trees and used the branches to jump up and match Trunks in the air. He dealt several sword attacks as Trunks matched every one of them.

When they were in another struggle, Trunks smiled towards Sasuke as he looked worried beneath him. He saw Trunks's hand glowing gold on his chest and quickly disappeared before Trunks's ki blast got a direct hit om him.

Sasuke stood on the ground, looking at Trunks as he used his left thumb to wipe a bit of blood of his cheek.

Trunk, who was still in the air, thought about his other plans and what he was supposed to do, instead of fighting Sasuke.

"Looks like this guy won't listen no matter what I say. I don't have time for this, I have to distract him." Trunks said as he did several signs towards Sasuke.

Sasuke looked surprised as he thought that Trunks was ready to perform a seal.

_"What is your element?"_ Sasuke thought as he prepared for Trunks's attack.

"Hey you! Eat this! Burning Attack!" Trunks yelled when he performed his super move as Sasuke avoided the attack.

"So fire is your element, interesting." Sasuke said as he looked at Trunks. "Fire Element... Hm?" as he looked towards the sky and Trunks disappeared from sight.

"Where, where is he, damn it. I will take care of him later." Sasuke said as he kept looking around.

He stopped looking around the area and went on his way again.

Meanwhile, Trunks was flying several meters away from Sasuke and went on by his own.

"That did not went well, I need to find Goku to know what is going on. This could be a problem." Trunks said as he used his ki to fly faster.

* * *

In the evening, back in the open field Goku found moments ago, the Saiyan sat down on the ground with Sakura and Kakashi. Goku started a small fire and heated up his fish before the conversations starts.

He took a huge bite from the fish as he looked at the two ninjas.

"Hmhm, hap hmhmh... Wants some fish?" Goku offered as he showed them a fish.

"No thanks, I am not hungry, after that dip." Kakashi said.

"No, not for me either." Sakura said, declining his offer.

"Hmhm." Goku said as he continued eating.

Kakashi and Sakura looked shocked at Goku again for eating so many fish so quickly.

"Wow, you can eat even more than Naruto." Sakura said.

"What can I say, I just love to eat."

"Goku, we came here to look for you, on request of Lady Tsunade." Kakashi said as Goku swallowed his food and looked serious.

"That is why you are here? Is she doing okay, I didn't hurt her too much, did I?" Goku asked worried.

Kakashi looked at Goku, seeing his attitude convinced him that he was not a bad guy at all.

"You don't have to worry about Tsunade. She is unharmed." Kakashi said while smiling.

"Oh great, I actually didn't want to fight her, but she wanted to fight so badly." Goku said.

"Listen Goku, Tsunade is not a normal woman if you think that. She is known to be one of the Legendary Sannins." Sakura explained.

"Legendary Sannins? What are those?" Goku asked.

"The Legendary Sannins are three of the greatest ninja's of this time. They are all masters of the summoning jutsu and control the slug, the frog and the snake summoning. Jiraiya, is the frog sage, Orochimaru the snake sage and Tsunade the slug sage. Unfortunately, Jiraiya died in an investigation. After he died, Pain, the leader of the Akatsuki, destroyed our village." Sakura said.

"That is horrible, I hate people who just destroy what they want and not thinking about the horrible consequences."

"Either way, Tsunade's strength and combat skills has never been rivaled, she even rose in the ranks as the strongest ninja in the world. The reason why she is unharmed is because she is also a Medical Ninja. She probably already healed herself as we speak." Sakura explained.

"She sure is skilled." Goku said.

"Anyways, you don't have to worry about hurting Tsunade, she can take a heavy beating pretty well. I can know, I am a student of her and saw her fight plenty of times." Sakura said proud.

"You are? Then you must be as strong as her. She gave me a power punch, and whoa, I felt that." Goku said happily.

"Hehehe, thank you. My friends, Naruto and Sasuke have gotten stronger, but me, I don't think I have changed that much. I may have trained with the Hokage, but they trained harder." Sakura said when she closed her eyes and put her head down.

"You know what, I got an idea. May I try something with you?" Goku asked.

"Try something? Like what?" Sakura asked curious.

"You see, I once helped my son Gohan with a training exercise to break a huge rock. I want to test how strong you are." Goku said.

"Sure, I am up for the challenge." Sakura said as she stood up

"Okay..." Goku said as he grabbed the ground and pulled a massive boulder out of the ground. "I got this rock right here, are you able to break it?"

"I will show you, throw it." Sakura said as she stood in place.

"Here it... comes!" Goku said as he threw the rock with great speed.

Sakura ran towards the rock and prepared a power punch.

"Heeyaaa!" Sakura yelled when the rock was in her sight.

She punched the rock and it decimated all over the open field.

"Wow, that is impressive, you are definitely a strong one." Goku said when he sat down again.

"Thank you, I tried my hardest." Sakura said encouraged.

Goku approached Sakura and touched her shoulder.

"You know, if you want to get stronger like your friends, you have to train some more. When I was your age, I trained day and night to be the person I am today." Goku said. "If you want to, I can help you with your training, and I can even give you some tips on how to fight." as he gave her a thumb up.

"You'd really do that? I'd love to." Sakura said happy. "I have to ask Tsunade if it is okay though." Sakura said.

"Alright, it is settled. I'll be your fighting teacher if your mentor allows it." Goku said as they both laughed and Kakashi smiled.

"Good to see Sakura encouraged again." Kakashi said.

"I have meend to ask you Goku." Kakashi asked as Goku and Sakura sat on the gorund again and turned his head towards Kakashi. "What is the secret to your amazing combat skills."

"Ahaha well that is a long story, I first trained under the guidance of Master Roshi, then I died and trained with King Kai, and after I died again, I got trained by the Grand Kai."

"You died?"

"Oh yeah, two times, but the first time, I got revived by the Dragon balls, then the Old Supreme Kai gave me his life to fight Majin Buu." Goku explained as Kakashi looked confused at him.

_"Uuuhhh..."_ Kakashi thought. "Ahahaha, well after the things I have seen you do, it would be wrong to doubt you now."

"Goku, Tsunade wants you back in the village. There are some things she wants to talk to you about. Are you willing to go back with us?" Kakashi asked.

"I don't know, the reason I left was because I was ashamed of myself. The people in the village must hate me for what I did, they didn't look to happy when I wanted to help her out." Goku said.

"Tsunade can keep the villagers in check, we promise that everything will go smoothly. Naruto however, will be a different story, probably wants revenge on you for eating his Ramen." Kakashi said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that, so that is his name, Naruto? When I see him again, I will apologize for eating his food." Goku said as he stood up and stretched out. "Okay then, I'll give it another try." as he looked encouraged.

"Great, it is this way, just follow us." Kakashi said as he and Sakura ran to the west.

"Alright." Goku said as he rose up from the ground and followed them in mid-air.

* * *

In Naruto's dream, he was running in the city, looking for any of his friends or just the villagers. The sky was red, the sphere was black. It was like he was living a nightmare of loneliness all over again.

"Where is everybody, Sakura, Kakashi sensei, Teuchi!" Naruto yelled as he finally found out that the villagers had gathered at the Hokage's office.

He saw that they had started a ceremony to announce the official 6th Hokage and went to the ceremony. At the ceremony, he saw Tsunade walking up on stage and announce the 6th.

"Shinobi and kunoichi, you have made your decision. I will retire as the 5th Hokage, and I will be replaced with someone talented and gifted for the title. The 6th Hokage, that will replace me will be..." Tsunade said.

"Me? Yes, I am finally going to be the Hokage, my dream came true after all!" Naruto yelled happily.

"Goku!" Tsunade yelled as Goku appeared on stage and stood in front of her.

"What!" Naruto yelled furious.

Tsunade grabbed the Hokage hat and placed it on Goku's head, officially making him the 6th Hokage.

The villagers surrounded Goku all over and lifted him up in the air, running Naruto over like he was nothing more than garbage.

"No, no this can't be happening, he is the nobody not me! I worked so hard for it! Nooooo!" Naruto yelled while falling into a deep abyss with voices who laughed at him.

After the dream, Naruto woke up shockingly and wiped the sweat off of his forehead. As he was awake, his room turned into an unknown place. Naruto was visited by the Nine-Tails, Kurama.

"Naruto, what is going on with you, I was sleeping!" Kurama yelled.

"Sorry Kurama, I just had a nightmare." Naruto explained.

"About what?" Kurama asked.

"There is this new guy who came into the village, Goku, he defeated Tsunade and now he probably wants to take the Hokage title for himself." Naruto said worried with his hands on his head.

"Goku? Son Goku the Four-Tails?" Kurama asked shocked.

"Goku, that guy, Son Goku, the Four-Tails? Now I know where I recognized that name. That Goku guy must be the new Four Tails Jinchuuriki. He probably used Son's Chakra mode to defeat Tsunade. It is all clear now." Naruto said.

"Naruto, the power of the Nine-Tails in stronger than the Four-Tails. If you want to proof to the villagers that you are going to be the Hokage, you have to show them that you can defeat the one who had defeated Tsunade. Challenge the Four-Tails for a one on one, use my chakra if you want to." Kurama said.

"Hey, great idea Kurama, I will show that I am stronger than him and worthy of the title" Naruto said.

"Now that it is settled, go to sleep!"

"Alright, alright, you know, you should really control your temper." Naruto said as he went to sleep again.

* * *

_**Listen you guys, if you like my story, let me know in a review and remember, chapter will only come faster if there is a high demand for it.**_


End file.
